


LoL Love

by vulture



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 10/10, 2mlg4dik, perf, tru luv, would read again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulture/pseuds/vulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck everythign</p><p>/everytihng/</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoL Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [also rick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=also+rick), [and dicks around the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+dicks+around+the+world), [thank u clara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thank+u+clara).



It was 8 in the morning and Shane had decided to go to work. It wasn't even a work day, he just wanted to see Rick, his best friend, and potential lover. He arrived at the work place and kicked down the door. "HEY FEWL U WANNA PLAY SUM LOL AT MY PLACE????" Shane scremed at Rick. "HECKZ YA" Rick replied. Then they ditched work and went to Shane's mantion 2 play LoL. 3 hrs l8r Rick yawned. "K Fewl dis wuz fun but I need to go feed my wabbit" As Rick got up to leave, Shane grabbed his wrist. "Fewl pls stay" Shane begged. "Lol k" Rick replied, sitting on Shane's lap. "Fewl pls get off meh" Shane groaned, trying to hide his ROCK-HARD erection. "Lol nah" Rick replied, noticing it.

 

Shane groaned at the sudden added weight to his STARK ERECTION. Rick noticed and said playfully, "What am i too fat 4 u fewl?!?!? Shane nodded and said, "Yea, now get the frak off mi b4 u get raped fewl." Rick stood, but instead of sitting down beside Shane, he grabbed his POWERFUL BONER. Shane cried out and said, "FUK, FEWL PLZ. NUH!" Rick flipped over Shane and licked his HARDENED ERECTION and swirled his tongue around the tip. Rick pushed his own HARDENED COCK into Shane. He scremed, "PLS SENPAI-KUN. FUK ME HARDER!" Rick had followed his request until he met his release. He collapsed on top of Shane and sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Shane picked it up. "Hello?" "YOU NEED TO PAY LIKE FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS FOR THAT DOOR WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE." ~fin~


End file.
